


This Was a Mistake

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Guilt, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Morning After, Other, Regret, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Beelzebub voices their regret after sleeping with Gabriel for the first time.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	This Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a micro-fic ask game I did on my Tumblr blog @//devilsss-dyke. Requested by: Anonymous.

“This was a mistake,” Beelzebub said, flat, expressionless, their eyes staring up at the dingy, dusty ceiling.

“Was it?” Gabriel asked. “If it was, I don’t—”

“Yes,” they said, sounding quite certain. “It was.”

Gabriel sighed and sat up. The mattress moved and sank with his weight, and Beelzebub felt almost sick, if such a thing was possible. They closed their eyes, tight. They didn’t want to look at him. Not now.

“I don’t think it was that bad of one,” he said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. “But if you do, then I understand. We never have to meet again.”

“You _idiot_ ,” they spat. “It’s not the meeting that’s the problem. We’ve been meeting for—”

“Longer than Aziraphale and Crowley,” he reminded them.

“Yes, I know,” they said. “Don’t remind me of that… _incident_. I just mean. _This_ is the problem.”

They gestured vaguely, and he nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Sinking to human passions, to worldly nature, that’s…a problem.”

“I don’t see that as a problem. That’s not the problem,” they went on, letting out an exasperated sigh. “You and I. Who we are. This shouldn’t have happened. Meetings we can chock up to business. This can’t be explained away. This is too far. This was a mistake.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, closing it again, and he nodded. He had to agree. It didn’t look good.

“No, you’re right,” he said. “Right.” He got up and crossed the room to gather his clothes. “You are right, this was a mistake. It won’t happen again.”

With a snap of his fingers, he was dressed. He smiled, but his gaze was vacant. And with another snap, he was gone, and Beelzebub felt rather…empty. Alone.

Maybe _this_ was a mistake.


End file.
